


Sharing A Bed

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But doesn't have to, Can been read as Wincest, Cute, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam mag Donner und Blitze nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing A Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741479) by [nightsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy). 



> Klingt im Original besser, aber ich wünsche dennoch viel Spaß.  
> Nichts gehört mir!

Dean hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf. Nun, zumindest seit seine Mutter gestorben war. John begann zu jagen, sobald er konnte, packte seine Söhne in den Impala und verließ Kansas. Dean war vier, Sam war sechs Monate alt. Wegen seines gefährlichen Jobs und der Tatsache, dass er damals manchmal tagelang weg blieb, ließ er die beiden meistens bei Bobby.

Bobby stellte sich als der Onkel heraus, den sie niemals hatten. Dean war glücklich, dass sie bei ihm geblieben waren und nicht in irgendeinem bösen, alten Babysitter, der ihn zwang, in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen. Denn ja, er musste auf Sammy aufpassen.

Bobby, oder gelegentlich auch John, wenn er da war, würde Dean in Sams Krippe liegend vorfinden. Er war zu groß dafür, sodass er seine Beine anziehen und seinen Kopf in einer unbequemen Position halten musste, die nicht gut für ihn war. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Denn er beschützte weiterhin Sam. Hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen.

Sam weinte nie.

Als er zehn Jahre alt war, Sam war sechs, hörten sie auf, sich ein Bett zu teilen. „Wir sind zu alt, um im gleichen Bett zu schlafen“, hatte Dean mit einem entschlossenen Nicken gesagt. Sams Lippen hatten gebebt und schnell hatte Dean „Ich werde trotzdem in der Nähe sein“ hinzugefügt. Sam war zufrieden damit.

-

Dean ist nicht alt, als sein Vater sie alleine in dem Motelraum zurücklässt. So lange wie er versprach, nicht nach draußen zu gehen, die Türen zu salzen und die Fenster und Türen verschlossen zu lassen, sollte es ihnen gut gehen. Dean endet damit, sich einen Horrorstreifen anzusehen, der als Mitternachtsfilm für den Abend im Fernsehen läuft, kümmert sich nicht darum, dass er eigentlich schon seit einigen Stunden im Bett sein sollte. Horrorfilme erschrecken ihn nicht einmal mehr, also liegt er auf seinem Bett, den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt, während er müde auf den Bildschirm blinzelt.

Plötzlich sieht er einen Blitz, der draußen alles erhellt, bevor der Himmel über ihnen grollt. Ein Sturm wird sich zusammenbrauen, Dean ist sich sicher.

Sam hat schon seit einer Weile geschlafen, aber bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch wacht er auf. Er schnappt leise nach Luft und rollt sich auf seinem Bett zusammen, macht ein wimmerndes Geräusch, dass Dean dazu bringt, sich zu ihm zu drehen. „Was?“

„N-Nichts“, stottert Sam, seine Stimme schwach und verängstigt. Dean blinzelt einige Male und mustert ihn, bevor er versteht. Sam hat angst vor Gewittern. Er schaltet den Fernseher aus, bevor er aus dem Bett aufsteht und unter Sams Decke krabbelt, sich näher an seinen kleinen Bruder kuschelt.

„Ich … dachte wir wären zu alt?“, flüstert Sam und in dem Licht der Laterne, das von draußen durch das Fenster hinein fällt, kann Dean sehen, dass eine Träne Sams Wange hinunter rollt. Er hebt seine Hand um die Träne mit seinem Daumen wegzuwischen, bevor er durch Sams Haare streichelt.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Mich kümmert das nicht. Dich?“

Sam schüttelt sanft seinen Kopf, bevor er näher rutscht, den Kopf unter dem Kinn seines Bruders, während er schnieft und seine Finger in dem weichen Stoff von Deans Shirt festkrallt.

Dean küsst Sams Stirn, so wie er es früher immer getan hat, als Sam noch ein Baby war.

„Nacht, Sammy.“

Sam hört auf zu weinen.


End file.
